User blog:GravityMan/UnAnswered: An Unfriended Parody
~Hi There Neighbor! So Glad You Can Join Us Today~ GIR 5 life: Drak PM GIR 5 life: Alan PM GIR 5 life: GM PM GIR 5 life: Metal PM bby GIR 5 life: Brandon PM Cave: DRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPMDRAKPM Cave: Stop being annoying as fuck, just say it on main chat GIR: I can’t… Cave: You’re annoying as fuck GIR: GM unblock me plz Cave: Shut up goddammit is it really that important? GIR: YES IT IS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THIS IS IMPORTANT AS FUCKING HELL I NEED IT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP GODDAMIT ~Ynkrdlevin17 gave GIR 5 life a carbonite bath~ ONE YEAR LATER Grav: Yo dudes! No mods! XD Brandon: Let’s get it on bby ;) Drak: Lol MetalFire: GM is a penis eating poopy! Grav: Alan PM I gotta talk about battles Alan: ok Flats: What am I doing here MetalFire: Well today’s the anniversary of when GIR got blocked, paying your respects? BS: Lol fgt. ~GIR 5 life has just stepped right in~ Grav: o/ GIR Alan: holy shit Flats: Well this is getting weird bye ~The Flatwoods Monster has dubstepped out of the house~ Alan: GIR I thought you were blocked Brandon Service: Lol this is hilarious. Drak: BLOCK EVASION :P (Brandon sees a PM from GIR) GIR: Brandon PM Brandon Service: Uh…. (BS opens PM) '-----PM from GIR: Knife in the butthole-----' Brandon: What. (Brandon screams as suddenly a knife appears in his anus) Brandon: KUNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG ~Brandon Service has just dubstepped out of the house~ GIR: Alan PM Alanomaly: what Grav: Holy shit wtf is happening guys what Grav: What did he PM you GIR: Why don’t you guys tell each other what you’ve been PMing me Drak: Series stuff…? GIR: LIES GIR: Alan PM Alan: we’ve….had encounters GIR: Pincest yeeeeee (Alan opens PM) '-----PM from GIR: Little Dipper’s Pounding-----' Alan: What (Alan is beaten to death with a metal dipper/ladle) ~Alanomaly has just dubstepped out of the house~ Grav: GUYS DON'T OPEN PM Drak: Why Metal: Stop being thirsty GIR GIR: Metal PM bby <3 Metal: No no no no (Metal moves to block PMs but misses and clicks PM by accident) Metal: Fuck me in the ass gah GIR: That can be arranged <3 Metal: Nononono GIR: I <3 you 'J This will be quick GIR: <3 Metal: (heart pounds as suddenly an invisible force rips through his butt and grabs his heart, yanking it out through his body) ~MetalFire has just dubstepped out of the house~ Grav; GAHHHHHHHH DRAK BLOCK HIS PMs Drak: (is away) Grav: FUCK YOU GIR: GM PM Grav: It’s blocked haha! GIR: That isn’t the only thing (Grav realizes he can’t poop anymore) Grav: NOOOOOOOO HOW WILL THY GET HIS KINKY ON NOW??? GIR: Now for the best <3 GIR: Drak PM ~Drakan95 has dubstepped out of the house~ GIR: fuck GIR: Guys did Drak leave chat? GIR: Guys? ~CaveJohnson333 has just stepped right in~ Grav: o/ Cave Cave: GIR PM Category:Blog posts